


Suspend Fantasy

by kuro49



Series: Imagine Your OTP [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, that stuck in an elevator trope take 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of luck and karma and teeth and tongue, and of course, being stranded together in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspend Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. [Imagine your OTP getting stuck in an elevator together, just the two of them, and decide to pass the time until someone comes to help them by making out…](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/41279745921/imagine-your-otp-getting-stuck-in) There's nothing not cheesy about this, but goddamn, I love cheese.

The first stutter goes unnoticed, the second has them looking at each other.

The third becomes a full stop and the two men in the suspended elevator stare at each other a little longer before Peter is pressing the help button with the mocking little yellow alarm bell.

"I cannot believe this." He mutters with disbelief underneath his breath, jabbing the button with a little more than the necessary force several more times in frustration.

"Well," Neal states, leaning back with a raised brow at their current circumstance, "aren't we lucky?"

"This is not luck." Peter rolls his eyes at the small ironic smile curling at Neal's lips with memories of their last incident of being stranded in the exact same elevator. "It's karma, Caffrey."

"Karma for that suit you're wearing, yes."

"Karma for all the things you've done." Peter retorts in reflex.

"Come on, Peter." And Peter could've swore that Neal has been standing on the other side of the elevator before he is leaning in, impossibly close, wicked eyes bright in the very next moment. "I know a great way to pass the time."

"Oh my god, no." Peter tries to push the other away, hand on his chest. Except that only seems to urge his CI further on, and instead of stepping away, Neal wraps a hand around the one on his chest and twists himself until they are pressed right up against each other.

It's a manoeuvre Peter's never seen anyone make (but then again, people tend to want to move to get away, not to get even closer like this). Peter looks Neal straight in the eyes, sees him for every trick and lie he has ever pulled, and still manages to fall for those blue eyes like he is, somehow, _still_ that sucker being handed a bright green lollipop in broad daylight.

The irony doesn't escape him.

"This is a terrible idea."

"You love it."

There's pointed laughter in his eyes and the curving corners of his lascivious smile. And it is obscene when he drags the tip of his hot wet tongue across his teeth, sliding slick along his lips. Neal pushes himself closer, and this is coercion in the sweetest, softest ways.

"Come on, Peter. Kiss me already."

XXX Kuro


End file.
